Seen From Afar
by Kwonderment
Summary: Scarlet is a typical high school senior, living her life as normal as possible, but the need of excitement drives her to a town legend at Lake hood cemetery. A night to discover she wasn't alone. Meeting Daniel Grimly changes her life in many ways.
1. About Seen From Afar

**About Seen From Afar:**

Scarlet Emerson lost her parents in an airplane crash. Her Aunt Monett has taken her in to live with her in Oregon. Everything is running smoothly, she is already a senior living a normal daily life, not until an opportunity comes her way. When seeking excitement, going to the towns large cemetery isn't what she asked for. But with the encounter of Daniel Grimly, may change everything in her life. Facing a mystery of how Daniel died, and turning a twist of events, Scarlet must fulfill his wish. But what exactly is Daniel's wish?

_The plot between a mystery and thrilling events occur as the story of how a girl can help the dead. The hint of passion; with the swift strive of romance tells of new tales._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people :)<strong>

**Well at first this story was suppose to be a short story for my explore in drama class back in 10th grade. **

**But after finding the story on mu computer, i had the idea to continue it. **

**So yeah. Please Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well the first story is up! **

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seen from Afar<strong>

**By: Mae**

There is a legend that if you go to the town's cemetery during midnight, and find an angel statue, you can make a wish, and it'll come true. But the cemetery is a large area, and you could easily get lost.

Today is just another boring day in biology, and as Mr. Mike was too busy writing on the board. A note landed on my desk, I looked back and saw Mira mouthing out 'open it', when I opened. It revealed…

"Hey, Scarlet, tonight, were all going to the graveyard, to try that legend for our selves, you in?" from Mira.

I thought about my answer, I never had much excitement in my life, and knowing I still have one year left in this boring school, I should take this opportunity that is given, so my answer was yes, and passed the note back to Mira.

The clock stroke, 11pm, and a cars horn was blowing outside my house, I peaked to see Mira, in her boyfriend's car with 4 other people, I grabbed my jacket, and cell, locked the door, and squished into the truck, beside Kim, and some boy who I haven't seen before.

"Scarlet, this guy is Daniel Grimly, he was the one with the idea to go to the cemetery, and he's a new student in our school." Mira said, grinning at me.

I looked at Daniel, he really looked like a model from the weekly fashion magazines, his eyes were emerald green, and skin was fair white, along with long jet black hair, falling across his eyes.

The drive took a while, but we finally made it to the cemetery. During the nights, no one dared to come here, so it wouldn't be much of a trouble to get caught. Mira handed all of us flash lights.

"The angel statues, are scattered around the place, so we'll need to split in groups of two to search for them, will meet back here at the gate after midnight hits."

Everyone was placed into groups, Mira, and her boyfriend Drew. Kim, and Angie, leaving me with the new guy.

"Arightly then. See you guys soon." Mira said vanishing into the darkness, as everyone did too.

I stayed still because the fear now took control over my body, I couldn't move.

"It's alright you know, nothing could ever happen, when you have someone with you." Daniel said, looking back at me, "I know you're scared, so it's alright if we stayed here and wait."

"But, aren't you going to make a wish?" I asked,

"No, besides I don't believe wishes come true."

"So then, why are you here?"

"To see the place and to see if they'll make it out alive."

"That's kind of harsh." I mumbled,

"Not really, your friends are quit cool, to even do these kinds of stuff." He said, with a soft smile.

"Okay then, since you're here to see the place, I'll come." I said, forcing out words that I may regret.

"Really?"

"It's no fun, to even be here doing nothing. But there's only one thing you gotta promise!"

"And what's that?" he asked,

"Don't ditch me."

"Fine."

We walked around the main road, flashing the flash light on the side of us, looking at grave stones. Suddenly my flash light died out, and only darkness was wrapped around me, I started to tremble, but then I felt Daniels hand grabbed mine,

"It's alright, I'm still here."

All fear melted away when I felt his warm hand holding mine. We continued to walk the path,

"Scarlet, do you believe in spirits?" Daniel asked,

"Um, I don't really know, I haven't seen one before. Why the sudden question?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious."

As we walked on, the night grew darker, we were already heading back, and as I saw other flash lights ahead, the end of this trip was almost done.

"Scarlet, I'm glad I meet you." Daniel said, as he kissed my hand, "I hope I will see you again."

I blushed, "But you will. At school."

Daniel just nodded his head, "Oh wait, go on, without me, I need to…tie my shoes."

"Okay." I went back to the group,

"Hey, Oh where's Daniel?" Kim, asked,

"Oh, he had to tie his shoes, he should be coming." I said,

When I looked back I didn't see him, so we all headed to where I left him. When we came back to the spot, he was gone, but his flashlight was pointing to a grave stone that carved: Daniel Grimly 1992-2010.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my reader, this is the first chapter of Seen from Afar! <strong>

**We will continue to chapter 2 when I upload it, please keep an update.**

**I would very much love a review! **

**Thank yous! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The shadows surrounded me, along with thick fog blinding my path; I called out my friend's names but in sudden panic to see no one to help me. I was lost in the graveyard, filled with terror running through me, ready to faint in the shallow of the road, I was afraid more than anything. Turning my head to the side, I saw a figure crouched down by a statue of an angel, but there was a wrong feeling, because the statue itself was crying out tears of blood.

"Hello? Can you please help me?" I said, trembling as I reached out to that black figure.

"Please?" I tapped my finger onto its shoulders, and it slightly turned its head, but there was nothing to see, no face, no eyes, just a deep black hole, piercing right at me. The figure suddenly vanished, leaving me frozen. I didn't know what to do; my body wouldn't dare to move. A warm chill ran down my spine and a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Scarlet."

I knew this voice, when I turned around I said his name, "Daniel?" as tears ran down my cheeks.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep_

The alarm went off and I awoke upright facing my door, my body was sweating, and tears actually fell from my eyes. I curled my legs inward, wrapping my arms around them, and started to tear even more. I started to remember about last night, about everything happening, meeting Daniel Grimly, being at the lack hood graveyard with my friends, and finding out I was hanging out with a ghost!

Flashing back at the time where everyone went back to get him and seeing the name Daniel Grimly carved onto a grave stone struck me with more fear.

"Daniel Grimly 1992-2010" Kim said, tracing the craving.

"You're kidding right? Where is our Daniel Grimly? Seriously he must be real, because I could feel him, flesh and skin!" Angie said in a panic.

"Guys, c'mon, he's just playing with us! His name might not even be Daniel. He set us up for his prank! YOU HEAR ME DANIEL WHATEVER? YOU GOT US!" Mira yelled out. But no one answers, nor stepped out. No one else was with us.

"See I told you, just a foolish prank. C'mon that guy can get home on his own." Mira said.

"Man, if I see that punk, I'll make sure to beat him to death!" Drew, said while clutching his fist.

Drew always resort to violence, he's like that because that's his solution for everything. I wanted this night to end already, being in the graveyard too long made me feel weak.

"Just stop already. I want to get out of here. Can we leave now?"

The flashback ended, and I opened my eyes to reveal it's already 7:48am. My door swung open, as Monett came to wake me, but seeing me in a daze look with tears still rolling down my face.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Aunt Monett worried, as she approached me.

"Ahaha, nothing Aunty." I said, while wiping the water from my eyes.

"You sure? You don't look to well." She said, wrapping me in her arms to comfort me. "I think you shouldn't go to school today. Just stay home."

Aunt Monett is very nice to me, after my parents died in an airplane crash when coming back from their vacation; Monett took me in to live with her and little daughter Lucy here in Waylon; a small town in Oregon. I adapted to my new home quickly, but it never so often I remember about my parents and my old home back in Vermont.

"Scar. I left you money on the table; use it if you're hungry." Monett said, leaving for work, "Bye. Oh, could you pick up Lucy from school for me? I'll be running late tonight, so don't bother bringing her out." Her voice faded as the door shut.

I don't normally skip out on school, but since my aunt gave permission I guess today would be nice to take time off. I wasted half the time, rummaging through the fridge, and watching cartoons from my younger days, I was mostly having a childhood moment with the olden days of cartoons, no school, eating any food I could find and make, my day felt really lazy.

The clock strokes twelve, having more time before two thirty to get Lucy. I cleaned the living room, and went into the bathroom to take a shower, turning the water into a heated temperature, I stepped in and relaxed as the drops fell and showered my whole body, the heat of steam and the warmth of the water made me feel more relaxed as I washed my hair, and drained it out, drying myself with the towel, I felt that I wasn't alone in the house, something felt very odd, as I stepped out the door, I walked slowly towards my room, and felt more alert. Something felt very strange, as if eyes were watching me. I turned around, but nothing was there. I made it safe to my room and changed, making my way downstairs I checked all the windows and doors, they were all locked. Suddenly the room became cold, I swear I could see my breath, but then that sudden rush of coldness disappeared. I felt the fear strike me, and thought maybe I did bring home a ghost with me.

"Where did I put the keys?" I asked myself, searching for the car keys.

_-"Its right there"- _A voice clearly said, as the car keys slide towards me on its own.

My eyes were wide open at the sight of what just happened. The rush of fear struck me, and clearly I knew I was haunted. I grabbed the keys and ran out the house; slamming the door behind me. I hurried over to the car, and sat inside thinking, while looking straight at the light gray house; I stared at my window as if a person was standing there looking out at me, but there was nothing; nothing until the curtains blew open from the inside.

I started the engine, and reversed out of the driveway, already shaking, I kept my grip on the steering wheel.

"C'mon Scarlet; inhale and exhale." I said to myself, steadily breathing.

I waited outside my car for Lucy to find me, seeing the young children laugh and smile, made me remember the olden days of my childhood; where my mom would wait for me, and I had a drawing of a messed up animal of some sort. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself looking like an idiot.

"Scarlet!" Lucy ran towards me with a happy expression. "Don't you have school? Why are you here?"

"Well your mom decided for me to stay home, and I think it would be best to have girls' day out, don't you think? I crouched down to her little size. "So where would you like to go?

"Ohh, can you take me for a treat? I want cake! No ice cream! Wait… I don't know…" She said, so innocent and confused.

"Alright, why don't we have both?" I chuckled.

"Yay! Scarlet is the best." She smiled. "Scarlet?"

"Yes?" I opened her door.

"There's a boy that's been staring at you." She said, with serious eyes.

"What-" Lucy then pointed, I turned my head to look, and across the street my eyes widened and the flow of shock ran through my body, my eyes were in contact with Daniel, Daniel Grimly? "What?" I said to myself. But he vanished right after a car passed by.

"Oh he's gone." Lucy said, sitting inside the car. "Do you know him?"

I hesitated; my body was shaking as I thought back about that night at the grave. "I don't know..."

At the ice cream shop, Lucy enjoyed her chocolate fudge with sprinkles, I ate nothing, my mind was in another place; thinking about Daniel.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

I noticed Mira and Angie waving behind the ice cream shop glass, from the expression in Mira, she was definitely pissed.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Mira demanded.

"Well…I felt like staying home." I answered.

The both of them grabbed chairs to sit along with us. "Hi. Lucy!" Angie gave a smile towards the busy eating Lucy. "Hi. Angie and Mira. Scarlet it the best cousin, she got me this." Lucy said with a joyful expression.

"Good to know." Mira smiled back to Lucy, and then turned her head to me. "You missed out Scar, Mrs. Lure assigned a project plus you missed out on three tests for chemistry, history, and algebra."

"Shoot. I forgot." I said, "What was on the chem. Test?"

"Everything on chapter five: atoms and ions along with bonding." Angie said.

"I think I'll manage." I said, "So did Daniel show up?"

Mira and Angie stared at me, wondering why I even said his name.

"Mr. Grimly?" Mira sounding annoyed. "Nope, that jerk didn't even show up, such a coward."

_"I am not!-"_A voice said.

"Did you hear that?" I turned around, and no one was there.

"Hear what?" Angie asked, with confusion.

I hesitated again, something definitely felt weird. "Nothing."

"Scarlet, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a _ghost_?" Angie said.

"I don't know, but something feels weird…" I said.

"What does?" she asked.

"Last night, I had a terrible dream-"

"Everyone has bad dreams Scar." Mira cut me off.

"No, this was different, it felt real. In the dream Daniel was there at the graveyard-"

Mira cut me off again, "Seriously he was, and he played a stupid prank on us."

"Seriously Mira, let her finish." Angie annoyed. "Go on Scar."

"The dream was at the graves, and a shadow was crying, then Daniel appeared in the back of me, it looked like he was sad, but wanting to help me." I finally ended.

"Seems like, you're developing something for him." Mira sarcastically said.

"No. It's just. I've never had those kinds of dreams before. Plus I saw Daniel today when I was picking up Lucy." I said.

"Wait you saw him?" Mira asked.

"Yes, Mi. I saw Daniel."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
